Anecdotes de Dublith
by Shintako
Summary: petits one shots sur Izumi et son mari avec ses élèves en guest stars pour certaines histoires.Ecrit pour 30 baisers. C'est ma première fic alors des commentaires s'il vous plaît.
1. Alors souris !

**Titre :** **Alors souris !**

**Auteur/Artiste : Shintako**

**Couple : Izumi Curtis / Sigu Curtis**

**Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : G**

**Thème (numéro et nom) : 4. Toi et moi**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hiromu Arakawa. La chanson de cette song-fic est de Raphaël "et dans 150 ans". Je n'ai repris que le premier couplet pour ne pas m'embarquer dans un truc trop long pour ma première fic. N'ayant pas vue la série, je me base sur le manga en espérant me procurer les dvds au plus vite. **

_Et dans 150 ans, on s'en souviendra pas_

_De ta première ride, de nos mauvais choix,_

J'ai moi aussi été un fou pour ne rien avoir vu venir.

Plus il y repensait et plus il en venait à cette conclusion. Oh, au début, on se trouve des excuses. On s'en trouve toujours et même si elles sonnent faux, on s'y raccroche dur comme fer.

Même si après la perte de l'enfant, Sigu avait réconforté Izumi et qu'il croyait qu'ils allaient affronter cette épreuve ensemble. Sigu avait bien vu dans le regard de sa femme, dans son regard lointain. Il avait vu le début d'un plan. Quand il s'en rendait compte, il resserrait son étreinte sur l'épaule d'Izumi et se penchait pour poser un baiser sur ses cheveux comme s'il avait le pouvoir de faire disparaître cette idée.

A l'époque il n'y voyait que de la tristesse comme il en éprouvait lui aussi. Quand il y repense, il y voit son erreur.

_De la vie qui nous baise, de tous ces marchands d'armes,_

_Des types qui votent les lois là bas au gouvernement,_

_De ce monde qui pousse, de ce monde qui crie,_

C'était la guerre à Ishbal, ou peut-être n'était-ce pas à cette époque, peut-être était-ce une autre guerre. Il ne s'en souvenait plus car à cette époque ce n'était pas çà qui avait été gravé dans sa mémoire. C'était le chaos. Comme d'en tous chaos il y avait des innocents qui mourraient, des personnes qui en profitaient toujours. Voilà ce qu'il fallait retenir de cette époque, de ce temps. Même si ce n'était pas ce qui en restait dans ses pensées.

_Du temps qui avance, de la mélancolie,_

_La chaleur des baisers et cette pluie qui coule,_

_Et de l'amour blessé et de tout ce qu'on nous roule,_

Il pleuvait ce jour là, il travaillait. Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé sortir seule sous la pluie ? Sigu l'avait entendu crier et se fut seulement à ce moment là qu'il accourut. La chose qu'il vit, il préférait l'oublier. Il accourut vers sa femme qui crachait du sang pour l'étreindre dans ses bras. Même lorsqu'Izumi allait mieux, ils étaient rester ainsi. Incapable de se lâcher, de pleurer ou de faire quoi que se soit d'autre.

Alors qu'ils se consolaient l'un l'autre chacun pensait: qu'ai-je fais, qu'ai-je fais.

Il fallut bien des journées pour que tout redevienne normal et qu'il retrouve la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée ainsi que de se retrouver lui-même. Ils retravaillent normalement et le rythme des médicaments s'ajoutait au reste.

Mais quand Sigu Curtis quitta son travail des yeux pour regarder Izumi, il semblait y voir toujours cette pointe de tristesse que lui seule voyait depuis ce jour. Et il ne décidait alors qu'une chose, la revoir sourire.

_Alors souris._


	2. Irrécupérables !

**Titre :** **Irrécupérables !**

**Auteur/Artiste : Shintako**

**Couple : Izumi Curtis / Sigu Curtis**

**Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : G**

**Thème (numéro et nom) : 19. Rouge**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hiromu Arakawa. N'ayant pas vue la série, je me base sur le manga en espérant me procurer les dvds au plus vite. Le point de vue est celui de Meisson.**

Le patron est bizarre depuis quelques temps. Il avait commandé une viande rouge de très bonne qualité, voilà de cela une semaine. Jusque là je ne voyais rien d'étrange. Peut-être voulait-il augmenter le niveau de la boutique en y rajoutant de la viande plus cher.

Mais j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes quand il rangea sa commande à part et y passa ces temps de pause avec un certain acharnement.

Après avoir émis bien des théories plus étranges les unes que les autres, je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen était de le lui demander.

"Patron ?"

A ce moment, peut-être n'est-ce que mon imagination, il donna un coup de couteau dans la viande avec soudainement plus de force, faisant gicler un peu de sang au passage. C'est alors qu'il se tourna vers moi.

"Oui ?" Avec un regard sombre.

Parfois le patron est effrayant, même si je sais qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

"Euh... non rien."

Et je n'essaya plus jamais de poser cette question.

Au bout d'un certain temps alors que je ne pensais même plus à ce qu'il manigançait dans son coin, il entra dans la boutique tenant sur un plateau quelque chose... que j'eus toutes les peines du monde à identifier. Finalement je pus y reconnaître la fameuse viande qu'il avait commandée.

"Voilà." Dit-il triomphalement.

Il y eut un affreux silence. Le patron avait l'air si fier de sa création que je n'osais pas dire le fond de ma pensée. Je ne savais pas du tout à quoi la chose devait ressembler. Le pire était certainement que je savais que c'était une sculpture du moins censé être. Et que je savais également qu'elle devait ressembler à quelque chose que j'étais censé reconnaître.

Comme le silence se prolongeait à en devenir gênant, je décidais de poser tout de même la question.

"Alors ?" Demanda monsieur Curtis en précèdent ma parole.

Je me passa une main dans les cheveux en ne quittant pas la 'chose' des yeux.

"Eh bien...c'est...rouge..." La viande était en effet tellement fraîche qu'elle était saignante voir même dégoulinante au point qu'une flaque de sang commençait à envahir le plateau tenant la sculpture. "Euhhhhh...Patron, sans vouloir vous vexer... c'est censé représentait quoi ?"

En disant cela, je crus bon de reculer stratégiquement.

"Comment ! Mais tu ne reconnais pas ma femme ? Regarde, on voit bien sa magnifique chevelure, ses yeux d'ange, son..." commença-t-il avec passion.

Tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit, me délivrant ainsi d'une réponse et coupant net le discours du patron.

Izumi fit son entrée provoquant un nouveau silence avant que monsieur Sigu ne brandisse de nouveau sa création vers sa femme.

"Mamour, regarde ce que j'ai fait pour toi." Dit-il avec son sourire satisfait.

Je pensais alors que l'œuvre était peut-être un peu trop...glauque pour un cadeau et fut surpris par la phrase du patron autant qu'inquiet de la réaction de madame Izumi.

"Oh que c'est mignon." Déclara-t-elle avec le sourire aux lèvres. Presque immédiatement après ils s'embrassèrent à grand renfort de 'mamour', 'je t'aime' et de 'love'.

En voyant cette scène, la seule phrase qui me venait à l'esprit était: ils sont irrécupérables !

Mais finalement ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose non ?


	3. SPM: Société Protectrice des Médecins

**Titre :** **SPM: Société Protectrice des Médecins**

**Auteur/Artiste : Shintako**

**Couple : Izumi Curtis / Sigu Curtis**

**Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : G**

**Thème (numéro et nom) : 18. « Dites ahhh… »**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hiromu Arakawa. N'ayant pas vue la série, je me base sur le manga en espérant me procurer les dvds au plus vite. **

Izumi croyait que toutes personnes censées possédaient un semblant d'instinct de survie, bien sûr, il y avait des exceptions mais elles étaient assez rares. L'expérience lui avait appris après le cinquième médecin qu'elle avait envoyé balader que la gente doctorale en possédait un.

En cet instant précis, elle venait de constater qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée.

"T'es encore là, toi !" Dit-elle en détachant son regard du livre qu'elle lisait et en décochant au docteur sur le pas de la porte son regard le plus meurtrier.

On aurait presque clairement vu un éclair passer d'Izumi alité vers le regard du médecin binoclard. Celui-ci sursauta aussitôt.

"Ma...Madame Curtis." Commença-t-il en osant faire un pas en avant. Il fit une pause prudente axée surtout sur une éventuelle défense au cas où Izumi lui jetterais un quelconque objet à la figure.

Le calme régnant toujours dans la pièce, le médecin s'enhardit un peu et osa s'approcher d'avantage en continuant. "N'exagérez-vous pas un peu ? C'est pour votre bien."

Izumi ferma brusquement son livre dans un bruit sec. Le docteur allait dire quelque chose comme : pitié épargner moi, mais il n'eut pas le temps de le dire.

"Vous avez raison." Dit-elle avec un sourire et de la politesse soudaine.

Cela surpris grandement le médecin. "Ah bon ?"

"Oui. Vous ne faites que votre travail et ne penser qu'à améliorer mon quotidien. Je me dois donc en tant que patiente de prendre le nouveau médicament conseillé." Continua-t-elle toujours souriante.

Le docteur en aurait presque pleuré de joie devant ce revirement soudain. Heureusement le professionnalisme dominait dans son esprit. Il se racla la gorge et sortit le médicament en question.

"Dites ahhh..."

Il ne vit pas que le sourire d'Izumi changea quelque peu. "Je vais vous le faire dire..."

Sigu déchargeait des caisses pour les conduire à la boutique. Il était assez loin de la maison pourtant il entendit parfaitement le cri.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Loin d'être perturbé, il continua sa route avec sa cargaison et arriva finalement devant la porte de la boutique juste à temps pour voir le docteur partir suivit de près par sa femme tenant son lit à deux mains.

"Izumi...ménage-toi s'il te plaît." Conseilla Sigu alors que sa femme entrait dans sa phase de poursuite. Cette phase fut rapidement finie, soudainement Izumi s'arrêta et laissa tomber le lit qu'elle tenait fermement.

Même en la voyant de dos, Sigu compris que sa femme devait en ce moment même cracher du sang. Il lâcha aussitôt les paquets qu'il tenait pour venir près d'elle.

Izumi était toujours immobile et à son regard, bien que fatigué, on pouvait deviner qu'elle maudissait un bon million de fois la silhouette du docteur en train de devenir un point sur l'horizon. Pendant ce temps, Sigu avait sortit un mouchoir et s'occupait d'essuyer le mignon menton sanguinolentde sa douce femme.

Tout cela dans un silence des plus religieux. Peu de temps après, ils regardèrent bras-dessus bras-dessous la silhouette du docteur qui était encore légèrement visible.

"Çà va faire le sixième non ?" Commenta Sigu pour couper le silence.

"J'ai arrêté de les compter." Répondit Izumi en toute franchise.

Alors que Sigu retirait sa veste pour couvrir les épaules de sa douce chérie tout en lui donnant un baiser sur le front, pendant ce temps le médecin de central décida, fort de son expérience traumatisante, de créer une association à but non lucratif pour venir en aide aux autres 'victimes' comme lui.

Car le docteur était certain d'une chose, il n'était ni le premier et ni le dernier à se faire traiter ainsi par Madame Curtis.


	4. Tout n'est pas si mauvais

**Titre :** ** Tout n'est pas si mauvais... **

**Auteur/Artiste : Shintako**

**Couple : Izumi Curtis / Sigu Curtis**

**Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : G**

**Thème (numéro et nom) : 2. Nouvelle ; lettre**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hiromu Arakawa. Je commence lentement à m'acheter les dvds mais Izumi n'y a toujours pas fait son apparition, j'en suis au troisième dvd. Donc je vais encore me baser sur le manga pour cette fic. C'est librement interprété à partir de la traduction de la chanson "Stan" d'eminem en duo avec Dido. Double point de vue entre Sigu et Izumi. **

**Izumi**

_Mon thé est devenu froid et je me demande…_

_Pourquoi je suis sorti de mon lit._

_Cette pluie fine fait de la buée sur ma vitre..._

_Et je ne vois rien dehors._

_Et même si je le pouvais, tout serait gris..._

_Mais seule ta photo sur le mur..._

_Me rappelle que tout n'est pas si noir,_

_Tout n'est pas si mauvais……_

**Sigu**

_Chère Izumi, je profite du trajet pour d'écrire. _

_Si mes souvenirs sont bon, il y a un bureau de poste près de la gare._

_Je sais que je ne pars qu'un jour et que je reviendrais certainement avant que cette lettre n'arrive..._

_Mais chaque minutes je regrette que tu n'aie pas pu venir avec moi _

_Ou encore que je n'ai pas pu rester près de toi alors que tu es alité._

_Je suis certain que Meisson tiendra convenablement la boutique._

_Ecoute bien le docteur et s'il te prescrit un mauvais traitement, il ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour le regretter._

_Même si je suis certain que tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête, repose-toi surtout._

_Enfin, j'espère que tu recevras cette lettre avant mon retour tout de même_

_Je te téléphone dès que je suis arrivé_

_Je t'aime_

_Sigu_

**Izumi**

_Mon thé est devenu froid et je me demande…_

_Pourquoi je suis sorti de mon lit._

_Cette pluie fine fait de la buée sur ma vitre..._

_Et je ne vois rien dehors._

_Et même si je le pouvais, tout serait gris..._

_Mais seule ta photo sur le mur..._

_Me rappelle que tout n'est pas si noir,_

_Tout n'est pas si mauvais……_

**Sigu**

_Ma chérie,_

_Je ne sais pas quel temps il fait à Dublith mais ici c'est la tempête._

_Le mauvais temps à jouer des mauvais tours aux lignes téléphoniques il paraît. _

_Tu sais bien que je ne m'y connais pas mais même en insistant auprès de l'employer, il ne m'a rien répondu d'autre._

_Le festival est annulé à cause de la pluie, j'aurais aimé pouvoir rentrer plus tôt mais aucun train de veut partir._

_Quels poules mouillés ! J'espère au moins que le facteur fera son travail, lui !_

_Après avoir bien réfléchi, je vais rentrer à pied. Je n'ai pas peur d'un peu de vent et de pluie, moi. Et puis j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas à la maison._

_Je n'aurais jamais du partir. _

_Au fait, ne cherche pas ton médaillon, je l'ai pris comme porte-bonheur. _

_J'arrête ma lettre ici, avec ce temps j'espère que l'adresse restera lisible._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Tendrement, Sigu_

_PS: Avant ce soir, je serais de retour_

**Izumi**

_Mon thé est devenu froid et je me demande…_

_Pourquoi je suis sorti de mon lit._

_Cette pluie fine fait de la buée sur ma vitre..._

_Et je ne vois rien dehors._

_Et même si je le pouvais, tout serait gris..._

_Mais seule ta photo sur le mur..._

_Me rappelle que tout n'est pas si noir,_

_Tout n'est pas si mauvais……_

**Sigu**

_Mamour,_

_Cette satanée pluie est plus tenace que je le pensais mais rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'avancer._

_Trouvant un abri, je me permets une pause pour t'écrire._

_N'ayant croisé aucun train depuis mon départ, je ne regrette pas mon choix d'avoir repris la route._

_Suivre les rails me semblent la solution pour éviter de me perdre._

_Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, j'ai déjà passé la rivière. Tu te souviens ? Celle où on a passé notre premier rendez-vous._

_Elle n'est pas aussi calme qu'à cette époque et je soupçonne même qu'elle commence a débordé._

_Je serais bientôt de retour alors je ne m'éternise pas par écrit_

_Ah mais en fait... comment je vais faire pour poster cette lettre ?_

**Izumi**

_Mon thé est devenu froid et je me demande…_

_Pourquoi je suis sorti de mon lit._

_Cette pluie fine fait de la buée sur ma vitre..._

_Et je ne vois rien dehors._

_Et même si je le pouvais, tout serait gris..._

_Mais seule ta photo sur le mur..._

_Me rappelle que tout n'est pas si noir,_

_Tout n'est pas si mauvais……_

**Neutre**

Izumi ne pouvait détacher son regard de la fenêtre. Elle avait finalement réussi à ne pas regarder l'horloge de la chambre toutes les dix minutes. Cela ne ferait pas passer le temps plus vite.

Elle crut voir une ombre venir vers la maison et dut se frotter plusieurs fois les yeux pour être certaine de ne pas avoir rêver.

Même si on lui avait dit se reposer, elle sauta du lit dès qu'elle reconnut cette silhouette qui devait être sur le pas de la porte maintenant.

Elle y trouva son mari recouvert de boue et mouillé jusqu'à l'os. Dans sa main, il tenait chiffonné une lettre qui était certainement devenu illisible.

Trop essoufflé pour dire un mot, Izumi prit les devants en courant vers lui et se jetant à son cou.

Une semaine plus tard, les lettres qu'avait envoyé Sigu arrivèrent finalement.

Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit.

En voyant cela, ils rirent de bon cœur.


	5. Au rythme du battement de son cœur

**Titre :** **Au rythme du battement de son cœur**

**Auteur/Artiste : Shintako**

**Couple : Izumi Curtis / Sigu Curtis**

**Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : G**

**Thème (numéro et nom) :17.kHz (kilohertz ; unité de mesure de fréquence)/28.Médicament /5.« J'ai quelque chose à te dire…»**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hiromu Arakawa. Je commence lentement à m'acheter les dvds mais Izumi n'y a toujours pas fait son apparition, j'en suis au quatrième dvd. Donc je vais encore me baser sur le manga pour cette fic.**

Tout aurait pu être comme dans une journée normale, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quelques chose de plus ou de moins que chaque matin. Izumi s'était levée et était descendue pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Sigu était déjà en plein 'combat' avec la préparation du repas justement. Il bataillait avec le beurre et une tranche de pain avec un couteau pour seul arme.

Sa femme s'était arrêter devant l'encadrement de la porte et regardait le spectacle en s'adossant au mur avec un sourire indéfinissable sur le visage, savourant cet instant de paix.

Soudain tout était devenu flou. Elle se souvint de la douleur. Elle entendit le bruit d'un objet se brisant au contact du sol. Alors que sa vue se troublait, elle crut voir Sigu courir vers elle.

Et puis plus rien.

Noir.

Izumi à un sursaut de conscience. Sans s'en rendre comme, elle se retrouvait à genoux, ses bras agrippés à la porte. Le battement de son cœur résonne à ses tempes comme une musique folle se battant pour tenir ce volume sonore assourdissant.

Le monde était flou, elle entendait que Sigu lui parlait mais ne comprenait rien. Pourtant sa voix l'apaise, elle voudrait qu'il n'arrête pas de parler.

"M...Mon médicament..." arriva-t-elle à dire en tendant une main tremblante.

Les avait-elle eu, les avait-elle pris ? Elle était bien incapable de s'en souvenir car tout redevint noir.

Elle s'écroula sur le plancher.

Izumi Curtis avait beau avoir les yeux fermées, elle souffrait toujours autant. Elle sentait le goût amer du sang dans sa bouche et qui la faisait tousser. Elle était allongé, des lumières l'éblouissaient malgré ses paupières closes.

Et toujours le battement de son cœur en fond sonore, battant la mesure. Encourageant les personnes qu'elle entendait s'agiter autour d'elle. Elle sentait qu'on la déplaçait. Izumi serra les dents, jurant devant son impuissance.

C'était sa vie et pourtant elle se retrouvait simple témoin des évènements.

Merde... pas comme çà... songea-t-elle de frustration.

Maintenant son cœur à un compagnon de musique, charger d'en mesurer la fréquence. Se bip-bip métallique l'énervait au plus au point et il était heureux pour le personnel hospitalier qu'elle soit trop faible pour envoyer l'appareil valser par la fenêtre.

Izumi s'enfonça d'avantage dans son oreiller. Voulant oublier un instant qu'elle était à l'hôpital, elle ferma les yeux pour réentendre le son de son cœur. Se son authentique indiquant qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Beaucoup plus rassurant que cet idiot de bip-bip et cet écran indiquant via des pentes et descentes d'une ligne verte son rythme cardiaque.

Elle se laissa bercer par ce rythme jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Izumi vit son mari entrer dans la chambre, elle se redressa et essaya de sourire de façon rassurante car sa mine ne lui disaient rien de bon. Sigu semblait écrouler et n'osait regarder sa femme droit dans les yeux.

Après un silence où il se bornait à regarder par la fenêtre, il se décida enfin à parler. Sa voix était aussi brisé que son morale.

"Izumi... j'ai parler au médecin." Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. "Je... J'ai quelque chose à te dire..."

Izumi baissa son regard et ses poings se crispèrent sur sur la couverture recouvrant ses jambes. Au fond d'elle, elle savait.

"Inutile, je sais..." Elle ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'elle en eut mal. "Combien ?"

Comme elle n'y eut aucune réponse, elle reformula sa question de manière plus précise. Mais cela lui demanda beaucoup d'effort et de préparation.

"Combien de temps il me reste ?"

Sigu s'effondra et pleura silencieusement, retenant ses sanglots autant que possible. Même affaibli, Izumi rassembla ses forces pour s'accroupit près de lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent, les larmes donnèrent un goût salé à se baiser.

Izumi pensa que ce n'était certainement pas le dernier qu'ils échangeraient et comme pour rassurer cette pensée, elle entendait les battements de son cœur qui était accompagné par celle du cœur de son mari. Les deux rythmes semblaient se soutenir mutuellement pour continuer d'avancer ensemble le plus loin possible.


	6. I’m sorry, so sorry

**Titre :** **I'm sorry, so sorry**

**Auteur/Artiste : Shintako**

**Couple : Izumi Curtis / Sigu Curtis**

**Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : G**

**Thème (numéro et nom) : 6. Entre le rêve et la réalité / 24. Bonne nuit / 22. Bercer**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hiromu Arakawa. Enfin Izumi et Sigu apparaissent dans le dernier dvd que j'ai acheté ! Je peux piocher dans l'anime aussi maintenant **

"C'est bien ce que je pensais." Dit Sigu en entrant dans la chambre. Sa femme était encore là, elle y était depuis ce matin. Il n'avait rien fait jusque là et pourtant il avait entendu la berceuse qu'avait chantonné Izumi. Il n'avait rien fait et chacun avait éprouvé son chagrin à sa manière dans son coin. Toutefois maintenant, s'en était trop, il devait faire quelque chose.

Devant cette scène ce n'était plus la mort du bébé qui lui pinçait le cœur mais de voir que sa femme continuait à bercer affectueusement le petit corps sans vie qu'elle tenait entre ses bras, assise sur la chaise.

Elle courait maintenant, tenant toujours son bébé dans les bras. La pluie, elle s'en moquait. La chanson, elle n'avait plus de souffle pour la fredonner. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour réconforter la chose morte qu'elle tenait était de le serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Izumi n'était plus elle-même. Une pensée résonnait en boucle. Il avait voulu le lui enlever !

Il était venu vers elle et lui demander d'arrêter. Comme elle continuait, il lui avait prit avec douceur mais fermeté son bras pour qu'elle lâche le bébé. Elle s'était levée, ils s'étaient disputés, ils avaient hurlé. Et maintenant, ils pleuraient tous les deux.

Elle sous la pluie en courant.

Lui dans la chambre, regardant la chaise vide.

Izumi n'était plus la même en cet instant et c'était pour çà qu'il l'avait laissé partir.

Quand il se décida à se lancer à sa poursuite, elle était déjà loin. Elle pensait toujours à la même chose durant la traversé à la barque. Il avait osé, comment avait-il osé de parler d'enterrer le bébé. Leur bébé. Non, c'était sa faute, elle devait faire quelque chose.

Quand elle posa le pied sur l'île, elle avait pris sa décision. Si sa marchait, ils seraient tous les trois. Ils vivront heureux.

Oui, cela marchera.

La pluie efface le symbole au fur et à mesure qu'elle le dessine à la craie. Elle le recommence inlassablement avec un peu plus de rage à chaque essai.

Voilà, le cercle est fait. Elle place ses mains dessus. Le cercle s'illumine. Izumi sourire, un sourire tordu et irréel.

Bientôt, ils seront de nouveaux ensemble tous les trois.

Sigu fouillait tout le village en vain. Peut-être savait-il au fond de lui où elle était mais qu'il s'y refusait. Peut-être... Alors qu'il continue une recherche inutile, sa femme se trouve entre le rêve et la réalité. Devant la porte.

La première fois, elle ne l'a vit que brièvement. Elle en avait pleuré de joie devant cette vision qu'elle croyait rassurante. Promesse d'une résurrection. Docilement, le souvenir des mois de bonheurs passés vinrent la rassurer. Et puis elle entendit un cri.

Le cri de son bébé.

Son sourire s'élargit et elle baissa les yeux.

Presque aussitôt, elle cracha du sang. Mais elle n'y fit pas attention malgré la douleur. Un échange équivalent contre son bébé. Son bébé. Alors elle vit mieux la créature qu'elle venait de ramener à la vie.

Elle n'y reconnut rien d'humain, même son cri ne l'était pas.

Oui, c'était bien cela le pire... cette chose qui fut un jour son enfant vivait.

Elle cria d'honneur, son cri s'accorda presque parfaitement avec celui du bébé. Elle pleurait mais plus de joie. N'était-ce pas injuste ?

Lorsqu'elle reprit la chose dans ses bras, elle ne le berçait plus et pleurait encore.

Izumi revit la porte, c'était devenu à ses yeux la porte de l'enfer. Un enfer où elle allait jeter son bébé.

Son bébé...

Leur bébé...

La porte s'ouvrit et elle vit les formes noires, les yeux la regardaient avec avidité.

Elle déposa un dernier baiser à la transmutation humaine qu'elle avait raté.

"Bonne nuit mon bébé..." murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée en continuant de pleurer. Elle donna la créature à la porte et aux choses s'y trouvant.

Un nouveau cri. Un élan de regret.

La porte se ferme.

Sigu l'attend sur la côte avec un parapluie. Elle se jette dans ses bras à peine touchée la terre fermée. D'épuisement, de tristesse.

Le parapluie tombe sur le sol.

"Je suis désolée... si désolée... pardon."

Elle n'arrêta pas de s'excuser. Lui, il l'écoute en silence et s'excuse aussi intérieurement.


	7. Une diversion tournant au flashback

**Titre :** **Une diversion tournant au flash-back **

**Auteur/Artiste : Shintako**

**Couple : Izumi Curtis / Sigu Curtis**

**Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : G**

**Thème (numéro et nom) : 10. # 10 / 30. Baiser **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hiromu Arakawa. Enfin Izumi et Sigu apparaissent dans le dernier dvd que j'ai acheté ! Je peux piocher dans l'anime aussi maintenant **

Au départ ce n'était qu'une question en l'air lancé au beau milieu de l'entraînement. S'il n'avait qu'un seul but c'était peut-être de détourné l'attention de leur maître assez longtemps pour la prendre en traître. Ce n'était pas très loyal, Alphonse l'avait dit. Mais Edward avait insisté en prétendant que c'était le seul moyen de la battre.

Pour trouver une circonstance atténuante à son frère, il fallait dire aussi qu'ils avaient été si fier d'avoir survécut sur l'île pendant un mois... Ils croyaient qu'après çà tout serait plus facile. Le premier combat contre Izumi les avait fait vite déchanter.

On pouvait comprendre qu'après un tel massacre, Edward était prêt à tout ne serait-ce que pour arriver à l'atteindre qu'une seule fois.

Alphonse essayait d'esquiver de son mieux sans succès, il voyait qu'Ed était en position. Il éprouvait quelques remords à faire cela. Cette hésitation lui valut un coup de pied en plein ventre qui lui remit les idées en place.

Dès qu'il put se remettre sur pieds le jeune Elric fit quelques pas en retraite pour reprendre son souffle. Il avala sa salive et osa poser la question.

"Sensei ?"

Izumi arrêta miraculeusement son mouvement. "Pas de pause." Dit-elle tout d'abord. "Et n'essaye pas de m'amadouer pour que je retienne mes coups." Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil et en envoyant un bisou invisible.

"Non, non. Ce n'est pas çà." Déclara très vite Alphonse. Avant de continuer aussi vite pour que le maître ne reprenne pas son mouvement. "Je me demandais... vous avez du avoir beaucoup de prétendant quand vous étiez jeune ?"

Il ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres. La question était tout sauf naturelle. Il le savait et elle le savait certainement aussi.

Pendant ce temps, Edward se jeta sur Izumi qui s'était arrêté. Son erreur était de crier en même temps que d'attaquer.

"UNE OUVERTURE !"

Aucun des frères Elric ne put dire avec exactitude ce qui c'était passé ensuite. Au final, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux allongés par terre avec leur maître assis littéralement sur eux.

Izumi rigola joyeusement.

"Bien essayé..." commenta-t-elle en tapotant les têtes blondes avec son énergie habituelle. "Alors... vous voulez vraiment savoir ?"

Dès que cette phrase résonna, Edward regrettait son plan et Alphonse regrettaient de l'avoir aider dans celui-ci. Ils allaient pousser un cri signalant qu'ils ne voulaient rien savoir mais... Trop tard, le regard dans le vague, sa tête légèrement penché, Izumi Curtis commença.

Tout était calme... trop calme. Les cris avaient soudainement cessé et Sigu s'en inquiétais. Non pas qu'il présage le pire, il avait confiance en sa femme qui mine de rien n'allait jamais trop loin dans un combat avec quelqu'un. Du moins, d'après lui.

"Izumi, tout va bien ?" Dit-il en passant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre ouverte vers le jardin où avait lieu l'entraînement.

"Oui, je parlais juste de Loïc, Oliver, Olaf, Sébastien, Eric, Thomas, Al, Laurent, Eugène et ..." Répondit-elle comme si elle bavardait tranquillement à une terrasse de café et non assise sur des enfants qui étaient au bord de l'évanouissement.

Une aura meurtrière était soudainement apparue autour de Sigu. " Tu te souviens encore de leurs noms !"

Tandis qu'Izumi rassurait à distance (pour qu'ils n'en profitent pas pour filer) son mari, Alphonse intrigué par tant de nom posa une question.

"Et monsieur Sigu, il était où ?"

"Chuuuut ne l'encourage pas, Alphonse." Souffla Edward en décochant un coup de coude à son frère.

Mais se fut Sigu qui répondit d'un voix irrité. "J'étais le numéro 10."

"C'est bien le numéro dix, Mamour." Dit-elle pour le rassurer maladroitement. "Surtout qu'ils ont tous mystérieusement disparu juste avant le départ de votre stupide pari..."

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles." Dit innocemment Sigu en faisant mine de retourner à ses affaires.

"Je suis certaine que si." Rétorqua Izumi. "Tu sais le pari de qui me volera mon premier baiser..."

Le boucher ne répondit rien et sembla être soudainement concentrer sur son travail. Comme le silence se prolongeait, Izumi eut un bref sourire.

"Les pauvres... j'espère que tu ne leurs a pas fait trop mal."

Sigu songea en son fort intérieur qu'ils survivront et c'était déjà bien aimable de sa part.

"Enfin c'était tellement mignon." Continua Izumi sur un ton plus tendre et nostalgique.

"Izumi ?"

"Ah tu avoues donc ?" Demanda-t-elle avec une nuance de victoire dans sa voix.

"Je crois que les gamins ne respirent plus." Répondit simplement Sigu en pointant du doigt Edward et Alphonse.


	8. La goutte d'eau

**Titre :** **La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder la tempête**

**Auteur/Artiste : Shintako**

**Couple : Izumi Curtis / Sigu Curtis**

**Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : G**

**Thème (numéro et nom) : 9. Course folle / 27. Débordement / 29. Le bruit des vagues**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hiromu Arakawa.**

**Please, si vous lisez, un commentaire fait toujours plaisir.**

La scène leurs était étrangement familière. Comme lors de leur première rencontre avec Izumi, il n'en finissait pas de pleuvoir. Une vraie tempête.

"QU'EST-CE QU'ON FOUT ICI BON SANG !" S'emporta Edward qui ne supportait plus la situation. Il se leva de rage et allait se remettre à crier pour vider son sac mais il fut submergé par une vague énorme, le glaçant sur place.

Après cette douche froide et un blanc de cinq minutes, il se recroquevilla derrière son abri de fortune au côté de son frère.

Depuis le début de leur entraînement, il semblait que leur maître s'évertuait avec un plaisir sadique à leur donner un nouvel exercice chaque jour plus difficile et suicidaire que le jour précèdent.

Mais cette fois... cette fois... l'aîné Elric en avait marre. C'était la goutte d'eau ! Ils devaient faire quoi au juste ? Izumi Curtis n'avait rien dit à ce sujet. Et les voilà en pleine tempête, avec la rivière qui allait déborder d'un instant à l'autre.

La pluie était aussi battante à Dublith qu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Alphonse et Edward. Sigu regarda l'extérieur tout en lavant le sol de la boutique à la serpillière.

"Je me demande s'ils s'en sortent. Je suis inquiet, tu ne leur as donné aucune directive."

"Dans la vie, on ne nous dit pas toujours ce qu'il faut faire. Il est nécessaire parfois de le découvrir par soi-même." Répondit sa femme d'un ton impassible en nettoyant les ustensiles de la boucherie. "Lors de mon entraînement, on m'avait envoyé une semaine dans le désert sans explication et sans carte." Acheva-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait de l'argument ultime.

"Ne te compares pas à eux." Commenta simplement son mari.

Empiler des sacs de sable leur semblait déjà plus utile que de rester planter là à se demander quoi faire. La pluie avait cessé mais le vent était toujours redoutable. Vu l'état de la rivière, les frères Elric avaient l'impression de mener une course folle et perdue d'avance contre le temps.

Cinq minutes après ses aller-retour, ils étaient essoufflés.

"Grand frère..." commença Alphonse mais le souffle lui manquait pour achever sa phrase. D'ailleurs il était préférable d'économiser son souffle.

Edward se laissa tomber d'épuisement contre les sacs qu'ils avaient déjà empilé. Fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur le bruit des vagues. Dire qu'avant il aimait se bruit qui était synonyme de calme et d'apaisement. Mais maintenant les vagues semblaient des monstres prête à les dévoré au premier signe de faiblesse.

L'aîné Elric réouvrit les yeux et regarda les villageois en train d'essayer d'éviter le débordement de la rivière. Cette scène familière...

"Mais oui !" Cria-t-il en se relevant d'un bond. Son petit frère sursauta devant se brusque changement. "Alphonse ! Il faut faire la même chose que le maître avait fait lorsqu'on la vit pour la première fois !"

Avec un bruit infernal, une pancarte de magasin s'arracha, emporter par le vent qui soufflait sur Dublith.

Un silence religieux régnait dans la boutique Curtis. Izumi était installée derrière le comptoir, les bras croisés et semblant perdu dans ses pensées. Sigu regardait toujours l'extérieur pour savoir comment évoluait la situation.

Voir la pancarte volée dans la rue lui fit rompre le silence.

"Izumi..."

L'interpellée se leva. "J'ai compris."

Et ils sortirent tous les deux sans ajouter un mot de plus.

L'enthousiasme d'Edward ne survécut pas à la dernière phrase de son cadet.

"Oui mais Izumi-sensei avait frappé dans ses mains ainsi..." Dit Alphonse en mimant le geste. Il n'avait hélas rien d'autre à ajouter. Ils ne savaient pas faire de transmutation sans cercle.

"Notre vie aura été bien courte, mon frère." Remarqua Edward en retournant dans le pessimiste le plus profond.

Toutefois, ils se plongèrent avec l'énergie du désespoir dans l'invention d'un cercle de transmutation pouvant produire le même effet que ce qu'avait accompli Izumi dans le passé.

Quand Izumi et Sigu arrivèrent sur le lieu de l'entraînement, ils trouvèrent les deux enfants endormis. Elle eut un sourire attendri en voyant le spectacle.

"C'était peut-être trop dur pour eux..." murmura-t-elle en voulant prendre Alphonse dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'elle vit le cercle de transmutation sur lequel ils étaient couchés.

Izumi releva alors doucement la tête pour voir le résultat de se cercle. Un barrage temporaire mais parfait former à partir d'un affaissement de terrain maîtrisait parfaitement la rivière encore en furie.

Ils durent se retenir de rire tandis que Sigu s'occupait de prendre Edward.

Après avoir regarder l'œuvre des enfants en silence, ils reprirent le chemin de la maison. Normalement un tel acte aurait mérité une récompense. Izumi aurait pu leur déposer un baiser sur le front pendant qu'ils récupéraient par exemple. Mais leur maître préféra remplacer ce geste par un entraînement doublement intensif le lendemain.

Elle était leur maître, pas leur mère après tout.

Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder s'endormir les garnements avec Sigu en se tenant réciproquement l'épaule.


	9. Sang devant le Devil's Nest

**Titre :** **Sang devant le Devil's Nest**

**Auteur/Artiste : Shintako**

**Couple : Izumi Curtis / Sigu Curtis**

**Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : G**

**Thème (numéro et nom) : 16. Invincible, sans égal / 21. Violence ; pillage ; extorsion**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hiromu Arakawa. **

**Please, si vous lisez, un commentaire fait toujours plaisir.**

Izumi n'avait pas hésitée une minute. Dès qu'elle avait attrapé au vol la boite d'allumette avec le logo Devil's Nest, elle avait su ce qui lui restait à faire. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'elle n'était pas venue seule.

En voyant sa femme sortir, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir vu cette scène une centaine de fois. Une répétition qui avait un goût amer. Il avait eu la sensation d'avoir toujours été en arrière en se contentant de regarder.

Il ne voulait plus avoir cette impression et c'est pour cela qu'il l'avait suivit aussi discrètement que lui permettait sa corpulence peu banale.

Izumi n'était même pas arrivée à l'entrée qu'elle était déjà encerclée par des individus plus malfamés les uns que les autres. Sigu serra les poings pour ne pas intervenir. Sa femme ne risquait rien contre des gens de cette espèce.

Habillement dissimulé au coin de la ruelle, Sigu ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient à Izumi. Elle continuait son chemin mine de rien.

Il crut entendre un : "Hé toi, attend ! Ne nous ignore pas !"

Et le massacre commença.

Toute autre personne assistant à la scène n'y aurait vu qu'une démonstration de violence pure mais Sigu percevait cela comme une danse. Il se garda bien d'interrompre le spectacle. Avec des gestes précis et élégants, d'une grâce pure selon lui, Izumi lui semblait invincible. Dans ses instants, il semblait voir sa femme comme au premier jour et de la redécouvrir à chaque malfamé qu'elle envoyait à terre.

Comme coup final, Izumi avait choisit d'utiliser l'alchimie. Une main géante était apparue dès qu'elle avait posa la sienne contre le mur. Ecrasant contre le mur ce qu'il restait de résistance.

Avec un sourire satisfait et fier, Sigu regarda la vermine regretter d'avoir provoquer Izumi. Ils étaient en pleures, c'était vraiment drôle à regarder. Et puis le géant était sortit du bar.

"Alors les gars... Vous n'en avez pas encore terminé avec la petite souris ?" Demanda le géant.

Sigu tiqua un peu au surnom. _Petite souris._ C'était de sa femme qu'il parlait ? Il osait dire çà à SA femme !

Ce que dit le géant ensuite n'était pas fait pour calmer le boucher.

Le monstre était en train de baver et ne quittait pas sa petite Izumi chéri des yeux. "Femme ! C'est une femme ! J'aime les femmes !"

Pendant ce temps, une des mauviettes expliquait que le géant était une chimère. Toutefois Sigu bouillonnait trop de rage et de jalousie pour y prêter une oreille attentive.

Il remarquait juste qu'il n'aime pas le regard que posait cette chimère sur sa femme et qu'il n'arrêtait surtout pas de baver.

"Miss..." Continua le monstre. A parce qu'il l'appelait miss maintenant ? Après petite souris c'était miss !

Il s'approchait déjà à grand pas. La chimère attaqua pile à ce moment.

A parce que maintenant il allait la toucher ! JAMAIS !

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de poursuivre son saut, Sigu lui donna un direct du droit qui le stoppa net dans son mouvement.

"Oh chéri, tu es venu." Commenta Izumi, étonnée.

Sigu fulminait trop sur le comportement de la chimère pour répondre. Il se jeta immédiatement sur le géant qui avait osé parler ainsi à sa femme.

"NE FLIRTE PAS AVEC MA FEMME !" Cria-t-il en ruant de coup la chimère.

"Chéri, c'est si mignon que tu prennes ma défense ainsi." Dit Izumi en rougissant comme une jeune fille a qui on demandait sa main.

Sigu s'était calmé mais tenait toujours férocement le crâne de la chimère dans une de ses mains.

"Bien. Qui veut répondre à nos questions ?" Dit Izumi le plus naturellement du monde.

"Ne nous sous-estimez pas !" Dirent-ils en rassemblant leur courage. "A l'attaque !"

"Je vois... Donc il ne reste plus que la force." Répondit Izumi en tapant dans ses mains.

Alors, après la violence, ce fut le tour de l'extorsion d'information (qui fut tout aussi violente d'ailleurs).

Si Sigu aimait quelque chose d'autre que de regarder sa femme en pleine action, c'était bien les rares instants où ils avaient à combattre ensemble. Alors que tous leurs adversaires étaient à terre, il savourait donc cet instant alors qu'Izumi se frottait les mains.

Ils avaient été tenaces mais Izumi avait réussi tout de même à leur faire cracher leurs informations.

Maintenant ils étaient dans le bar. Les personnes occupés au bar les avaient pris pour de vulgaire voleur venu piller leur boutique.

Comme s'ils avaient l'air de voleur !

Sigu fit craquer ses poings dans la perspective d'un nouveau combat.

"Je pars devant." Coupa Izumi en s'interposant.

"Tu es certaine que çà ira ?" S'inquiéta Sigu. Sa femme avait encore craché du sang devant le bar, cela ne le rassura pas.

Izumi se retourna et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

"Je suis une grande fille, je peux me débrouiller toute seule." Déclara-t-elle avec douceur.

"D'accord, je te fais confiance." Finit-il par dire en lui rendant son sourire. Sa femme lui tourna aussitôt le dos et se lança pour donner un coup de genou à son première adversaire.


	10. Au premier temps de la valse

**Titre :** **Au premier temps de la valse.**

**Auteur/Artiste : Shintako**

**Couple : Izumi Curtis / Sigu Curtis**

**Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : G**

**Thème (numéro et nom) : 14. Musique / 26. Si seulement tu étais à moi**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hiromu Arakawa. D'après la chanson de "la valse à mille temps".**

**Please, si vous lisez, un commentaire fait toujours plaisir.**

Sigu était venu pour accompagner une connaissance. C'était l'excuse classique pour dire qu'il était venu à la fête sans cavalière. L'étudiant qu'il était à cette époque était planté là comme un piquet, bombant le torse pour se donner un air fier tout en regardant les couples parler, boire et alors que l'orchestre commençait doucement à jouer... Il la vit.

_Au premier temps de la valse_

_Toute seule tu souris déjà_

_Au premier temps de la valse_

_Je suis seul mais je t'aperçois_

_Et Dublith qui bat la mesure_

_Dublith qui mesure notre émoi_

_Et Dublith qui bat la mesure_

_Me murmure murmure tout bas_

La musique continuait avec une douceur extrême alors qu'il continuait lui de fixer Izumi. Ses yeux ne laissaient aucun doute de la nature du message qu'il essayait de faire passer. Qu'elle se retourne légèrement et qu'elle le regarde. Sigu poussa un soupir. Ah si seulement tu étais à moi. Mais il se ravisa vite de cette pensée. Izumi n'était pas un objet qu'il fallait s'approprier. Elle lui semblait inaccessible et c'était pour cela qu'elle l'aimait. Quoi que si elle le regardait, peut-être oserait-il...

Ensuite tout alla très vite, du moins Sigu ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire que lorsqu'il sentit le contact des mains d'Izumi dans les siennes d'abord. Il rougit imperceptiblement.

"Je... Je t'ai invité mais je ne sais pas danser." Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Elle rit et lui murmure à l'oreille. "Moi non plus."

Et ils débutèrent d'un pas maladroit la valse.

_Une valse à trois temps_

_Qui s'offre encore le temps_

_Qui s'offre encore le temps_

_De s'offrir des détours_

_Du côté de l'amour_

_Comme c'est charmant_

_Une valse à quatre temps_

_C'est beaucoup moins dansant_

_C'est beaucoup moins dansant_

_Mais tout aussi charmant_

_Qu'une valse à trois temps_

_Une valse à vingt ans_

_C'est beaucoup plus troublant_

_C'est beaucoup plus troublant_

_Mais beaucoup plus charmant_

_Qu'une valse à trois temps_

_Une valse à vingt ans_

_Une valse à cent temps_

_Une valse à cent ans_

_Une valse ça s'entend_

_A chaque carrefour_

_Dans Dublith que l'amour_

_Rafraîchit au printemps_

_Une valse à mille temps_

_Une valse à mille temps_

_Une valse a mis le temps_

_De patienter vingt ans_

_Pour que tu aies vingt ans_

_Et pour que j'aie vingt ans_

_Une valse à mille temps_

_Une valse à mille temps_

_Une valse à mille temps_

_Offre seule aux amants_

_Trois cent trente-trois fois le temps_

_De bâtir un roman_

Une déesse semblait être descendu sur terre. Le jour du mariage, Sigu se concentra pour prêter attention à ce que disait le prêtre mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers celle qui sera sa femme après cette cérémonie. Izumi était magnifique dans sa robe de mariée et encore le mot était trop faible à son goût.

Il cilla des yeux quand il reçut un léger coup de coude de sa femme. Son regard passa d'Izumi au prêtre. Il en avait presque oublié de répondre à la question.

"Oui, je le veux." Dit-il en se redressant soudainement et son cœur battant la chamade.

Ils échangèrent un sourire lorsqu'elle confirma à son tour.

"Je vous déclare officiellement mari et femme." Dit solennellement le prêtre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en donner l'autorisation qu'Izumi s'était jeter dans les bras de Sigu et que les jeunes mariés s'embrassèrent.

_Au deuxième temps de la valse_

_On est deux tu es dans mes bras_

_Au deuxième temps de la valse_

_Nous comptons tous les deux une deux trois_

_Et Dublith qui bat la mesure_

_Dublith qui mesure notre émoi_

_Et Dublith qui bat la mesure_

_Nous fredonne fredonne déjà_

Lorsque se fut au nouveau marié d'ouvrir la danse, ils se murmurèrent d'une voix complice qu'ils ne savaient pas plus danser que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ils rirent de bon cœur en allant au centre de la piste de danse.

L'orchestre joua la chanson qu'il avait jouée lors de leur première valse ensemble. Le rythme était un peu plus rapide mais ils s'en accoutumèrent avec parfois des gestes hésitants mais qui gagnait en franchise à chaque note jouée.

_Une valse à trois temps_

_Qui s'offre encore le temps_

_Qui s'offre encore le temps_

_De s'offrir des détour_

_Du côté de l'amour_

_Comme c'est charmant_

_Une valse à quatre temps_

_C'est beaucoup moins dansant_

_C'est beaucoup moins dansant_

_Mais tout aussi charmant_

_Qu'une valse à trois temps_

_Une valse à vingt ans_

_C'est beaucoup plus troublant_

_C'est beaucoup plus troublant_

_Mais beaucoup plus charmant_

_Qu'une valse à trois temps_

_Une valse à vingt ans_

_Une valse à cent temps_

_Une valse à cent temps_

_Une valse ça s'entend_

_A chaque carrefour_

_Dans Dublith que l'amour_

_Rafraîchit au printemps_

_Une valse à mille temps_

_Une valse à mille temps_

_Une valse a mis le temps_

_De patienter vingt ans_

_Pour que tu aies vingt ans_

_Et pour que j'aie vingt ans_

_Une valse à mille temps_

_Une valse à mille temps_

_Une valse à mille temps_

_Offre seule aux amants_

_Trois cent trente-trois fois le temps_

_De bâtir un roman_

Ils venaient d'installer leur commerce quand Izumi revint avec la bonne nouvelle. Elle était enceinte.

Sigu en fut si heureux que le reste de la journée fut consacré à la future chambre du bébé. Sa femme avait rigolé en voyant la chambre peinte à la fois en rose et en bleu dans un mélange étrange. La chambre était également envahie de jouet divers et peluche en tout genre.

_Au troisième temps de la valse_

_Nous valsons enfin tous les trois_

_Au troisième temps de la valse_

_Il y a toi y a l'amour et y a moi_

_Et Dublith qui bat la mesure_

_Dublith qui mesure notre émoi_

_Et Dublith qui bat la mesure_

_Laisse enfin éclater sa joie_

Ce soir là, ils étaient rester début à regarder la lune. Sigu s'était glissé derrière Izumi et ses mains l'entourèrent tendrement. Celle d'Izumi allèrent à leur rencontre et en fermant les yeux, doucement, ils firent une danse ressemblant plus à une sorte de slow qu'à une valse. Pourtant sa femme murmurait bien cette chanson sur la quel il avait ouvert le bal de leur mariage.

_Une valse à trois temps_

_Qui s'offre encore le temps_

_Qui s'offre encore le temps_

_De s'offrir des détour_

_Du côté de l'amour_

_Comme c'est charmant_

_Une valse à quatre temps_

_C'est beaucoup moins dansant_

_C'est beaucoup moins dansant_

_Mais tout aussi charmant_

_Qu'une valse à trois temps_

_Une valse à vingt ans_

_C'est beaucoup plus troublant_

_C'est beaucoup plus troublant_

_Mais beaucoup plus charmant_

_Qu'une valse à trois temps_

_Une valse à vingt ans_

_Une valse à cent ans_

_Une valse ça s'entend_

_A chaque carrefour_

_Dans Dublith que l'amour_

_Rafraîchit au printemps_

_Une valse à mille temps_

_Une valse à mille temps_

_Une valse a mis le temps_

_De patienter vingt ans_

_Pour que tu aies vingt ans_

_Et pour que j'aie vingt ans_

_Une valse à mille temps_

_Une valse à mille temps_

_Une valse à mille temps_

_Offre seule aux amants_

_Trois cent trente-trois fois le temps_

_De bâtir un roman _

Sigu et Izumi regardèrent ensemble un album photo. C'était elle qui menait la danse, elle avait commencé par les photos plus récentes faite à la dernière visite de Alphonse et d'Edward. Puis elle avait passé brièvement sur les photos du mariage et était revenue au premier entraînement des frères Elric.

Izumi s'attarda sur la première photo de l'album. Les représentant encore étudiant en train d'essayer assez gauchement de danser une valse.

Elle lui caressa doucement la barbe avant de lui demander.

"Mais j'y pense, tu dois savoir danser maintenant depuis le temps..."

"Euh... bien sûr." Répondit Sigu, un peu prit de court.

"Il faudra tester çà à la prochaine fête." Dit-elle malicieusement. Tout en disant cela, elle prit note mentalement de prendre des cours de danse à partir de la semaine prochaine.


	11. Qui veut du dessert ?

**Titre :** **Qui veut du dessert ?**

**Auteur/Artiste : Shintako**

**Couple : Izumi Curtis / Sigu Curtis**

**Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : G**

**Thème (numéro et nom) : 1. Regarde-moi / 13. Liens**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hiromu Arakawa. **

**Please, si vous lisez, un commentaire fait toujours plaisir.**

"Mamour ?"

"O...Oui ?"

"Dit moi franchement ce que tu en penses."

"C...C'est... t..très bon, Izumi."

"Chéri. Regarde-moi."

Sigu leva doucement les yeux vers sa femme. Il se trouvait accroupi sur le sol de la cuisine tandis qu'elle se tenait de toute sa hauteur en face de lui, une cuillère vide dans la main.

"Regarde-moi et répond honnêtement à ma question. Est-ce que c'est bon ?"

Le boucher n'avait pas su voir tous les indices permettant d'éviter cette situation. Premier signe : De la fumée d'une couleur étrange sortant de la cuisine. Deuxième signe : Meisson était introuvable. Troisième signe : le retrouver caché dans une armoire.

Il ne comprit malheureusement qu'en voyant le troisième signe. Alors qu'il essayait de se cacher, il était trop tard.

ELLE l'avait vu.

En trois temps, trois mouvements, Sigu se retrouva entravé par d'épais liens et avec une cuillère dans la bouche. Quand il ne la regardait pas, il pouvait encore mentir mais là, le regard fixé dans celui de sa femme...

Izumi savait faire la cuisine, ce n'était pas là la question. Mais toute personne avait une bête noire et celle de sa femme était les gâteaux. Pourtant, elle s'acharnait à en vouloir en faire à l'occasion de toutes les fêtes possible et imaginable. Personne n'avait osé lui dire la vérité en face car tout le monde craignait sa réaction devant la nouvelle, même Sigu.

Au pied du mur, pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix.

"Izumi."

"Oui, chéri ?"

Il prit une grande respiration avant de parler très rapidement. "Ce n'est pas vraiment bon, en fait, je crois que les gâteaux ne sont pas ta spécialité."

Un vent glace souffla par la fenêtre qu'avait ouvert Meisson pour s'échapper à l'extérieur. Sigu regardait toujours Izumi et sa femme le regardait également.

Puis à la surprise du boucher, elle eut un large sourire.

"Ah mais il fallait le dire plus tôt."

Sigu en resta stupéfait, incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Elle alla remettre la cuillère en place.

"Tu n'es pas fâché ?" Demanda Sigu encore surpris.

"Bien sûr que non. Que veux-tu, on ne peut pas savoir tout faire. Attend, je vais te détacher." Elle défit les liens de son mari sans un faux mouvement pour provoquer une légère douleur, rien de tout cela. " Tu vois quel cinéma je dois faire pour te le faire avouer. "

Le boucher se détendit un peu en se relevant. "Parce que tu le savais ?"

"Un peu mais je voulais vraiment le savoir." Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. "Mais c'est gentil de ne pas avoir voulu le dire pour ne pas me blesser."

Izumi alla prendre le gâteau qu'elle venait de faire pour le déposer à part, comme si elle allait le jeter.

"Parfait. Parfait." Murmura-t-elle en regardant l'œuvre.

Au dîner, Alphonse et Edward arrivèrent en sueurs après une partie de cache-cache assez mouvementé. Les enfants étaient assez étonnés d'avoir eu une journée de repos de la part de leur maître mais ne voulait pas contester de peur qu'elle ne change d'avis.

Tous mangèrent à pleines dents le délicieux repas.

"Ne vous gavez pas trop Alphonse et Edward. Aujourd'hui, il y a un dessert. Je l'ai fait spécialement pour vous." Dit joyeusement Izumi en se resservant.

Sigu stoppa son mouvement en entendant la phrase tandis que les gamins crièrent de joie devant la promesse d'un gâteau.

Les pauvres... ils ne savaient pas.


	12. Le cadeau de mariage idéal

**Titre :** **Le cadeau de mariage idéal**

**Auteur/Artiste : Shintako**

**Couple : Izumi Curtis / Sigu Curtis**

**Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : G**

**Thème (numéro et nom) : 23. Bonbon / 11. Fleur **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hiromu Arakawa. **

**Please, si vous lisez, un commentaire fait toujours plaisir.**

"Et des fleurs ? C'est bien les fleurs, non ?"

"Oui. Oui." Grommela Sigu par réflexe à la question de Meisson. Il continuait de traverser le magasin en regardant les étagères, semblant chercher quelque chose qu'il ne trouve pas, à son grand mécontentement.

Pourtant la chose, l'objet, le truc bref ce qu'il cherchait allait être difficile à trouver puisqu'il ne savait pas justement quoi acheter.

"Patron, regarder ses chocolats de première qualité ! Je suis certain que cela lui fera plaisir." Continua Meisson en montrant une boîte du dit chocolat.

"Oui. Oui." Répéta Sigu en ne jetant même pas un regard à se que tenais son employé.

"Des bonbons alors ?" Proposa-t-il. Mais cette fois, il n'eut aucune réponse. "Pattrrroonnnn, vous n'y mettez vraiment pas de la bonne volonté." Soupira Meisson.

Le boucher se caressa la barbe dans une intense réflexion. "Huummm, et si je faisais la même chose que mon premier cadeau pour Izumi ?" Questionna-t-il tout haut.

"Vous tenez vraiment a traumatisé toute la ville à nouveau ?" Murmura pour lui-même Meisson en revoyant la scène.

Les heures passèrent et Sigu n'avait toujours pas trouvé, il fallait dire aussi qu'il était difficile. Finalement, l'heure de fermeture s'imposa et ils durent sortirent.

"Patron, ne vous prenez pas autant la tête avec çà." Conseilla l'employé de la boucherie en voyant la mine défaite de Sigu.

"Izumi mérite quelque chose d'exceptionnel comme cadeau de mariage." Dit le boucher en serrant les poings.

"Mais c'est l'intention qui compte non ?" Encouragea Meisson.

"Oui. Oui." Répondit par automatisme Sigu. Meisson comprit qu'il ne l'écoutait plus.

"Il se fait tard..." Commença l'employé pour rompre le silence qui commençait à s'installer.

"Rentre, je reste encore un peu." Dit Sigu en faisait un signe de main pour accentuer sa parole.

"Dans l'espoir que l'inspiration divine vous frappe ?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

"Exactement." Répondit Sigu Curtis, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Meisson le regarda avec surprise, pensant qu'il plaisantait mais comme il vit qu'il était décidé, il haussa les épaules et s'en alla après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son patron.

Sigu s'installa sur un banc et pris une pose digne du penseur de Rodin.

Le boucher rentra le plus tard qu'il put sans que cela n'inquiète sa femme bien sûr. L'anniversaire était demain et il n'avait rien préparé.

Sigu avait pensé à l'alchimie et avait téléphoné à Edward mais comme il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait transmuter à part ; le plus beau cadeau de mariage possible, la discussion fut courte et sans résultat.

Dans son lit, Sigu pensa que sa première idée était peut-être la meilleur. Même si Meisson ne trouva pas que c'était une bonne idée. Tant pis, il suivrait son cœur.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. C'était pourtant l'heure H du jour J. Sigu quitta la chambre avec une lenteur battant tous les records pour ne pas se faire repérer.

D'un regard ensommeillé, Izumi scruta le réveil. Encore trois minutes avant de se lever. Elle allait refermer ses yeux lorsqu'elle se rappela quelque chose, fronçant les sourcils, elle les réouvrit. Sigu n'était pas là... étrange. De son cerveau encore embrumé par le réveil, elle se souvint doucement de quel jour il s'agissait. Elle eut alors un mince sourire et se réinstalla sur son oreiller. Elle allait profiter des deux minutes restantes avant de commencer sa journée mais...

Izumi ne sut jamais si c'était le brouhaha des habitants ou un bruit animal qui l'empêcha de savourer les minutes de sommeil qui lui restait. Une chose était certaine, c'était l'appel de son mari qui la tira hors de son lit et la conduisit jusqu'à la fenêtre.

C'est aussi ce même appel qui la força à ouvrir cette fenêtre pour voir le spectacle qui s'offrait dans sa rue.

Et le spectacle en valait la peine.

Sigu se trouvait au milieu de la rue. Autour de lui était attroupé du bétail qu'il avait cherché dieu seul sait où. Et autour du bétail se trouvait les curieux qui poussait au scandale, les enfants qui se demandaient ce que s'était comme jeux et les petites vieilles toujours prêtes à lancer des remarques à mi-voix.

Le bétail était placé de telle façon que du point de vue d'Izumi, cela formait plus ou moins un cœur.

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE DE MARIAGE MON AMOUR." Cria Sigu.

"CHERI, COMME C'EST MIGNON DE RENOUVELER LE CADEAU POUR TA DEMANDE AU MARIAGE !" Cria joyeusement à son tour Izumi pour être entendu malgré le brouhaha qui augmentait.

Ne faisant aucunement attention à tout le charivari que le cadeau était en train de créer, elle descendit vite en prenant son propre cadeau pour son mari.

Elle se fraya facilement un chemin jusqu'au boucher et le lui offrit pile au moment où les autorités locales vinrent pour savoir ce qui se passait.

"Il fait un peu pâle figure comparer au tiens." S'excusa Izumi en tendant le paquet.

Sigu déballa la superbe hache de boucher que sa femme lui avait offert alors que le premier policier allait s'avancer vers Sigu.

La vue de la lame, le fit retourner dans la foule.

"Mais non, c'est le plus beau cadeau du monde." Dit Sigu en embrassant Izumi pour la remercier.

Se serrant dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassant en ignorant royalement tout le vacarme que le cadeau avait provoqué.


	13. le retour du flashback

**Titre :** **Le retour du flash-back**

**Auteur/Artiste : Shintako**

**Couple : Izumi Curtis / Sigu Curtis**

**Fandom : Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Rating (G, PG, PG-13, R, NC-17) : G**

**Thème (numéro et nom) : 7. Superstar / 25. Obstacle / 3. Scandale**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Hiromu Arakawa. **

**On peut dire que cette fic est la suite de "une diversion tournant au flash back".**

**Please, si vous lisez, un commentaire fait toujours plaisir.**

"Hors de question !"

"Chuuuuttt, moins fort, Alphonse." Souffla Edward. Il regarda la porte de leur chambre et attendit. Comme il ne se passa rien, il reprit plus doucement encore. "J'admets que la première fois, on sait planter..."

"J'ai cru entendre on ?" Lui reprocha gentiment Alphonse.

"D'accord. D'accord. JE me suis planter." Concéda Edward. "N'empêche çà à faillit marcher. Alors si on basait une nouvelle diversion sur cette anecdote... On gagnera."

Alphonse s'étendit sur son lit. "Çà ne marchera pas."

"UN PEU D'OPTIMISTE QUE DIABLE !" Déclara Edward mais il fut vite couvert par une voix plus forte que lui venant de derrière la porte.

"Debout les bavards !" Dit Izumi depuis le couloir. "Je vous veux devant votre assiette dans deux secondes."

"Mon plan est infaillible." Conclut Edward en se levant de son lit.

Alphonse ne dit rien à propos du mauvais pressentiment qui le gagnait et quitta sa couverture à son tour.

Deux baffes ( à cause de leur retard ) plus tard, les frères Elric se retrouvèrent dans le jardin qui était miraculeusement gardé intacte malgré les entraînements démoniaques qui s'y préparait chaque jour.

Edward avait dit que son plan était infaillible pour rassurer son petit frère de peu de foi. Hors son stratagème possédait encore un ultime obstacle : comment aborder le sujet de manière naturel tout en évitant de se faire tuer.

Un obstacle de taille !

D'ordinaire, il aurait confié cette tâche à Alphonse mais comme il ne voulait plus faire de bêtise, il avait décidé d'inverser les rôles donnés lors du premier plan. C'était donc lui qui devait attirer l'attention d'Izumi avec un vieux souvenir et Alphonse qui devra en profiter pour l'attaquer en traître et gagner le combat.

Il n'eut pas le temps de cogité d'avantage car l'entraînement commença.

Après une lutte de cinq minutes, Izumi frappa d'un splendide coup de pied retourné Edward en plein ventre et l'envoya valser dans la maison.

"Yeah, Pile poil par la porte." Commenta Izumi en levant le pousse dans une attitude cool alors qu'Alphonse criait consterné : grand frère !

Et avant qu'Izumi ait le temps de le rattraper, Alphonse courut à l'intérieur pour aller aider son frère.

Pendant ce temps, Edward avait fait une découverte assez intéressante. Son vol plané l'envoya dans l'armoire, ce qui n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour amortir un choc.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il fut bientôt enseveli sur un tas de paperasse divers et varié. Un journal dépassant d'un album photo attira son attention une fois qu'il retrouva ses esprits.

"C'est quoi ce truc..." Il prit la feuille commençant à jaunir du journal et lut à voix haute le titre de l"article. "Scandale à Dublith. Un apprenti boucher..." A mesure qu'il lisait l'article sa voix se fit de plus en plus basse tandis qu'un sourire démoniaque naissait petit à petit sur son visage.

C'est dans cet état que le cadet retrouva son frère.

"Grand frère, tu n'as pas trop mal ?"

Edward agrippa son frère par les épaules. "J'ai trouvé son point faible !"

"Les garçons, venez vous faire massacrer." Appela Izumi depuis le jardin en rigolant.

"C'est nous qui allons te massacrer la vieille !" Lança Edward.

Soudain, un couteau jaillit depuis le pas de la porte où Izumi était arriver pour venir se planter à ras de la tête d'Edward. Les deux gamins en restèrent un instant pétrifié.

"Un peu de respect pour ton maître." Ordonna Izumi.

Après cet interlude assez douloureux, le plan pouvait enfin fonctionner. L'article avait été soigneusement plié dans la poche d'Edward. Le plus dur a été de se prendre un coup pour que le papier tombe innocemment au sol. S'il n'avait pas eu si mal, Edward aurait volontiers sourit de victoire en voyant le regard du maître bifurqué sur ce papier.

Alphonse était fin prêt et sauta de tout son poids vers Izumi dans l'espoir de lui faire perdre équilibre. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu qu'Izumi se penche pour ramasser le papier. Alphonse alla rouler sur l'herbe après avoir raté son attaque.

"Aïe." Se plaignit-il en se frottant ses avant-bras.

"Où avez-vous eu cet article ?" Demanda Izumi. "Ahhh j'aurais du mieux ranger cette armoire."

L'aîné Elric eut la force de se relever et pointa Izumi du doigt. "On a découvert votre point faible, vous ne pouvez plus rien contre nous."

"Mon point faible ?" S'étonna Izumi en faisant mine de ne rien comprendre.

"Oui, l'article parle du souvenir le plus honteux et scandaleux que nulle personne n'aimerait se rappeler." Continua Edward, assez fier de sa découverte.

"L'article parle de la plus mignonne et adorable déclaration de mariage." Corrigea Izumi en poussant un soupir en évoquant se souvenir. Elle regarda l'article avec nostalgie et embrassa une des photos illustrant le gros titre de cette page.

"QUOI !" Crièrent en chœur les frères.

"Ce truc dégueu et grotesque, une demande ?" Demanda Edward, incrédule.

"NE CRITIQUEZ PAS CETTE PREUVE D'AMOUR SUPREME DE LA PART DE MON CHERI !" Hurla Izumi plus en colère que jamais en infligeant un double uppercut à Alphonse et Elric. La force était tel qu'elle les avait envoyés si haut qu'on ne pouvait voir d'eux que des étoiles dans le ciel ( note auteur : un peu comme la Team Rocket lol ).

Un peu plus tard, Sigu revient des courses chargées de marchandises. Il vit sa femme scrutant un point dans le ciel.

"Izumi, où sont les garçons ?"

"Ils se sont envolés vers d'autres cieux. Ou encore je les ai envoyés vers l'infini et au-delà. Quelle formule tu préfères ?"

Sigu ne préféra pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

A la frontière de Dublith, Edward et Alphonse atterrirent finalement.

"Edward ?"

"Oui, Alphonse."

"Je propose qu'on laisse tomber le plan du souvenir pour créer une faille dans la défense du maître. A tout jamais." Expliqua Alphonse d'une voix très faible en commençant à marcher pour rentrer chez Izumi.

"Je suis d'accord." Approuva avec une petite plainte, Edward.


End file.
